6918 Percent Fujoshi
by The Psychedelic Prince
Summary: When Chrome becomes a fujoshi... .6918.


_I do not own khr and all the anime/manga mentioned, to death… =3=_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6918% Fujoshi<strong>_

_(One-shot)_

* * *

><p>Nagi, a.k.a. Chrome Dokuro, is one of the, probably, few innocent and pure minded people in the world. That was like totally last week though, because this week, let's just say… her innocence and pure mindedness lessened by 18.69% thanks to the magic of yaoi and the miracle of shounen-ai!<p>

You might be wondering why, aren't you now? If that's the case then… this is how it all began:

* * *

><p><em>It was one usual day, Mukuro Rokudo and Hibari Kyoya were probably fighting as always, ever since Mukuro got released from Vendice, he visits Hibari daily for who knows what reason, and Chrome… well she decided to check out her e-mail while Mukuro was out, Fran was having a date with someone who goes with the title 'Prince the Ripper', Ken was eating and Chikusa was forced to accompany M.M to some concert. <em>

_As she, scrolled down the page, she noticed a new mail. It was from Kyoko Sasagawa and it was labeled as, 'A very good pastime'. Believing that Kyoko is her friend and would not send her anything dangerous, she clicked the message and read it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A very good pastime~<strong>_

_**Hi there Chrome-chan. Kyoko here. I was wondering if you need a pastime. Because I thought that there might be times that you are getting bored. You see, I have been addicted to yaoi and shounen-ai anime and manga lately and have transformed into a fujoshi / a yaoi and shounen-ai diehard fanatic. So I decided to share the love of boys' love to you and to Haru-chan, although I don't think she received my message yet. Anyway… if you're interested, I have a few recommendations for you:**_

_**-Gravitation**_

_**-Hetalia (hurray for Spamano)**_

_**-Uraboku**_

_**-Junjou Romantica **_

_**-Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**_

_**-Durarara (not really shounen-ai, but then Shizaya / Izuo are really awesome, anyway, if you are interested, I suggest you read this last because the more sharper your fujoshi eyes are, the easier you'll be able to see the love of Shizaya~)**_

_**Anyway, that is all. If ever you become more interested, you can always contact me, I'll suggest more to you. Hope you enjoy Chrome-chan. Take care always.**_

_**Love,**_

_**~Sasagawa Kyoko~**_

* * *

><p><em>After reading Kyoko's message, Chrome decided to give it a shot. Surprisingly, Kyoko's recommendations were enough to make the former innocent and pure minded Chrome to become a fujoshi who knows almost everything there is to know about Boys' Love. <em>

* * *

><p>Now that is what you call being influential. Anyway… going back to Chrome, today, she decided to come with Mukuro in "visiting" Hibari. At first this surprised Mukuro, but well, if that's what she wanted. Without any second words, Mukuro let her tag along and dragged Ken along with them. Who knows what could happen to their home when Ken is left there all alone by himself? The last time they allowed that to happen, half of the building was demolished because of Ken chasing after a cat. Ehem, putting that aside, when the trio reached Namimori Middle School, a pair of tonfas welcomed Mukuro. Mukuro showed his gratitude through his trident. Soon, the perfect and the mafia rebel started dueling just like always.<p>

As the two dueled, Chrome stared at them with a dreamy eye just like how Erika Karisawa's eyes look like when she sees Izaya and Shizuo together or Shizuo talking about killing Izaya.

Ken noticed this so he decided to ask, "Oi, miss stupid, what's with the stupid look –byon?" he asked as he took a bite of his sushi which he brought from Takesushi.

"Mukuro-sama is definitely in love with cloud man." Chrome suddenly beamed out loud enough for Hibari and Mukuro to hear.

Ken choked on his food, Hibari lost his balance and Mukuro was way too shocked to even jaw drop.

"W…WHAT MADE YOU SAY THAT?" Ken spluttered.

"This is just like Shizaya! I can't identify which are Shizuo and Izaya between Mukuro-sama and cloud man, but I can very much say that their situation is pretty much the same! Using rivalry as excuse to hide their pent up sexual frustration for each, other, that is definitely the way of love, Shizaya style!" And within a blink of an eye, Chrome changed, thanks to Kyoko's influence.

Ken was utterly speechless, Mukuro was still war-shocked that he didn't notice that Hibari was already on top of him and Hibari was caught off guard to the point that he too did not notice that he was lying on his 'rival'.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mukuro twitched, "Kufufufu, Chrome… I think you're misunderstanding something here… our rivalry is genuine unlike whatever pairing is that you speak of. Oya oya, isn't that right Kyoya-ku-mphf" before Mukuro could finish his sentence, when he faced Hibari's direction, since he doesn't know that Hibari was so close to him, he ended up kissing him.

Both eyes widened, actually, erase that, all eyes widened. Maybe it was just a stroke of luck, but, for some reasons, that time, Chikusa and M.M passed by, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and Hana walked by too, Haru came by to visit Tsuna and well, let's just say everyone happened to be there for some personal reasons and they all saw what happened.

Everyone gasped except for Kyoko who giggled and Chrome who… well she… errr… took pictures. Only heaven knows where she got the camera from.

When Hibari and Mukuro parted after realizing they were kissing, Chrome went back to Kokuyo Land, contented and everything went back to normal for the others, but what they have seen will forever be imprinted in their minds, forever.

* * *

><p>Mukuro walked back home, flustered. Damn it! That caught him off guard! Urgh! He swears upon mafia, he will so never ever let his guard off just like that ever again! Ever! He reached for the doorknob and when the mystery behind the door was unveiled, his eyes almost cracked.<p>

Oh . my . beloved . pineapples . what . in . the . world . is . happening .

They have new wallpapers! Wanna guess what's the theme~?

Yaoi? Hmm… possible

Shounen-ai? Yes!

6918? You won a prize~!

It was the scene from earlier~! Mukuro accidentally kissing Hibari!

That wasn't yet the end of it though! Wanna hear more?

Alright, here's more.

Mukuro decided to ignore this all and go straight to his room… but when he got there, he saw the greatest shocker of his life. It was Hibari, tied on his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear. But what's more shocking was that… he was moaning, "Touch me~."

Not knowing what to do, Mukuro slapped himself. Much to his shock, the Hibari he saw did disappear.

"Did I do good master?" Fran monotonously said as he popped up behind Mukuro.

"A…ano, I'm sorry for earlier Mukuro-sama, I wanted to repay you so I asked Fran-kun to do that…" Chrome apologized.

"…" Mukuro was speechless.

"But then… I thought that illusions aren't good enough so…" Chrome trailed off and opened Mukuro's cabinet… revealing…

The real Hibari tied in his cabinet, pants unzipped, shirt unbuttoned, tie hanging seductively around his neck and somehow, looking a bit drunk.

"…Chrome… what did you do?" Mukuro stammered

"I made him drunk and brought him here Mukuro-sama, now please enjoy your night. I will be listening. Fufufufu~." With that, both Chrome and Fran exited the room in a very… somewhat suspicious manner.

Mukuro only stared at Hibari's very tempting figure.

He only stared until the cloud guardian panted, "H…hot… c…clothes h…hot"

Mukuro did breathing. Phew, calm down. Keep cool. Breathe in, bre- "Anhgh! Hurting…nghk!" a moan interjected Mukuro's breathing session.

…

Hibari is a teenager.

Mukuro is a teenager.

…

He knows very well… what the drunken ones meant with that, _too well._

'…_let's just get this over with…'_

As that line crossed Mukuro's mind, let's just say Chrome got the _action _she wanted.

**End.**

* * *

><p>…<em>this is so OOC… eurgh, whatever, sorry about to OOC-ish-ness and mistakes. Thank you for readin'.<em>


End file.
